


Shifts

by Lilliburlero



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: They discovered the incompatibility early on.





	Shifts

They discovered the incompatibility early on. Maurice was robustly, sensibly, _professionally_ normal: usually awake an hour or two after sunrise, the stroke of eleven was his invariable soporific. Alec, meanwhile, had the diurnal rhythms of a poacher, which he very nearly was. For days at a time, as befitted their (now mutual) plebeian status, they occupied the bed in shifts, which had the fortunate effect of placing them more or less beyond the suspicions raised by Maurice's unmodifiable accent. But periodically, a dozen small adjustments in their schedules meant that they would coincide for half a day, and luxuriously share.


End file.
